Terre des Néreïe
by Coton-de-Loup
Summary: Lorsque l'appelle à l'aide les avait atteintes, Din, Nayru et Farore regardèrent de plus près ce qu'il se passait. Voyant qu'un petite monde cherchait désespérément à survivre, elles comprirent. Ce monde avait besoin de héros ! Alors elles firent la meilleure chose qu'elles pouvaient. Elles allaient envoyer le Héro... Ou plutôt... LeS HéroS. (Présence de Het/Slash/Ace/etc...)


Deuxième histoire. Je suis toujours en train de réécrire "Le Peuple du Coeur. mais en attendant, j'espère que vous apprecierez cette fic'-ci !

 _Cette fiction à été publiée sur les sites dont le lien est présent sur mon profil. Si jamais par un bête hasard quelqu'un aurait l'idée saugrenue de plagié cette fiction, veillez m'avertir._

 **DISCLAIMER :** Rien ne m'appartient. The Legend Of Zelda ( tous les titres) appartient à Nintendo. Je ne fais juste que d'utilisé les différents personnages dans le but de créer une histoire pour m'amuser.

Présence de couple en tout genre, si vous êtes homophobes... Bah... sachez qu'il y aura des couples gay. Mais comme dans "Le Peuple du Coeur", la romance ne sera pas en premier plan. Et il y aura des couples hétéro aussi !

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

\- Link ? Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive Zelda !

Un elfe blond s'élança, courant rapidement et sauta du demi pont de bois. Il se laissa tomber quelques secondes dans le vide, ressentant l'aire sur son visage, avant de siffler son celestrier vermeil pour rejoindre son « amie » Zelda.

Le celestrier, cet oiseau gardien donné aux hommes par la Déesse Gardienne Hylia. Il en existait de différentes couleurs et Link avait hérité du celestrier vermeil, une « race » sensée être éteinte.

\- Allons dans le temple du sceau ! cria Zelda en souriant.

Le temple du sceau, anciennement le temple où l'on vénérait la déesse Hylia était l'endroit où tout avait débuté. L'endroit où Zelda avait terminé sa chute suite à une tornade créée par le Monarque Démoniaque, Ghirahim. Endroit où une vieille dame du nom d'Impa avait donné des indications pour aider Link dans sa quête. C'était aussi dans ce lieu, se rappela Link remplis de nostalgie et de tristesse, que Zelda s'était endormie pour un sommeille millénaire pour protéger le monde de l'Avatar du Néant, roi des démons et maitre de Ghirahim.

C'était l'endroit où tout avait commencé, certes, mais l'endroit où tout s'était fini.

\- Je te suis. Répondit le blond.

Zelda était l'amie d'enfance de Link. Ils ont tous les deux grandis ensemble, dans la ville de Celestbourg, là où ils sont nés. Ils avaient découvert que l'elfe blonde était la réincarnation de la déesse Hylia et Link, n'était que l'élu de cette dernière.

Les deux volèrent quelques instants dans le ciel avant que Zelda ne saute au-dessus du trou dans la barrière de nuage. Link décida de se laisser tomber plus bas.

Alors qu'ils préparèrent leurs châles pour atterrir en douceur et ne pas finir écraser comme des crêpes sur le sol, une tornade noire apparut.

\- Zelda ! Attention ! s'écria Link mais c'était peine perdu.

Dès que la tornade noire les absorba, ce fut le noir pour les deux.

* * *

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, la respiration haletante. Link regarda l'emplacement où Ganondorf se trouvait. A côté de lui, Zelda réfléchissait. Elle se demandait si elle devait lui redonner une enfance ?

Link, le Héros du temps. Celui qui voyageait du passé au présent – ou du présent au futur-. Celui qui sacrifiât sept ans de sa vie dans un sommeil dans les terres sacrées. Un enfant hylien élevé par des kokiris, enfants immortels de la forêt. Mais le voilà le problème, ils sont enfants et les enfants rejettent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Et Link, tant héro qu'il soit, n'est qu'un simple mortel qui grandira… Le faire vivre chez eux serait preuve de cruauté.

\- C'est… C'est fini ? chuchota Link, les yeux écarquillés. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était enfin fini ?

\- Link !

Link se tourna vers la princesse Zelda. Elle tenait son ocarina avec une tête peinées.

\- Ou-oui ?

\- Je voulais savoir si… La blonde prit une grande inspiration. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais redeve-

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir, une main apparut et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les deux disparurent dans le sol, attrapé par la main.

* * *

Link regarda la princesse Zelda se réveillé. Les yeux s'ouvrirent pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. Elle se releva et regarda Impa, la vielle dame et Link.

Link s'approcha de la blonde sous le murmure de la vielle : « Tu as réussis… ».

\- Bienvenue dans le monde des réveillés, princesse.

Sa phrase lui fut rendue par un sourire un peu engourdi.

\- Tu es donc Link…

\- Oui.

\- Merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Link parut légèrement gêné. Les deux jeunes se sourirent, se jugèrent.

Un vent fort souffla, une brume se forma et Impa recula. Lorsque le brouillard disparut, il ne restait rien de la princesse et du héros.

* * *

Link sourit en regardant le masque d'Oni-Link. Il avait gagné contre Le masque de Majora, Skull Kid possédé par ce dernier et une lune qui voulait détruire le monde en tombant sur celui-ci. Il avait accompli sa quête. Il avait sauvé le monde. Il avait sauvé Termina.

Dans ces terres, il avait utilisé la magie des masques, objets ayant plusieurs pouvoirs. Bah, après avoir dû utilisé un ocarina qui lui permettait de changer le temps de la journée… Mais n'empêche, les masques venant des morts est quand même un peu limite à utiliser…

Skull Kid venait de s'en aller après le vendeur de masque. Il se trouvait tout seul maintenant, ne sachant même pas comment s'occuper. Peut-être tenter encore de retrouver Navi ? Et, avec l'ironie du destin, surement devoir sauver deux ou trois autre monde ?

Pff, le voilà en train de faire de l'humour noir comme un adulte…

Il marcha vers Epona, sauf qu'au milieu du chemin, il trébucha dans un trou qui, il en était certain, ne se trouvait pas là quelques secondes avant !

* * *

Link s'effondra en regardant les particules du miroir des ombres. Le seul lien qui lui permettait d'aller dans le monde du crépuscule où vivait et régnait Midona. Celle qui l'avait accompagné durant toute son aventure. Elle venait de disparaitre dans un monde où il ne pourrait jamais plus la revoir.

Il aurait bien voulu crier, pleurer et même la supplier de ne pas le laisser mais… c'était trop tard. Elle n'était plus là.

\- Link…

Le blondinet ne réagit pas. Il se contentait de fixer du regard l'ancien emplacement du miroir. Les larmes voulaient couler mais il les retint avec le peu d'orgueil et de fierté qu'il avait encore.

« Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? »Se répétait-il comme un mantra dans sa tête.

Pourtant il savait pourquoi. En fermant le passage entre ces deux mondes, elle empêchait que de tels évènements ne se reproduisent… Mais… Mais c'était juste… tellement injuste !

La princesse Zelda le regarda. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait aider le héros. Le Héros du Crépuscule. Elle le sentait au fond de son âme qu'il tenait énormément à Midona. Peut-être le sentait-elle parce qu'elle –son âme- s'était retrouvée dans la princesse du crépuscule pour sauver la vie de cette dernière ?

\- Link…

Elle se décida et bougea de son emplacement. Elle s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle fut proche du blond. Elle s'agenouilla et, avec beaucoup de gêne, elle le réconforta en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle ne broncha pas quand Link commença à verser des larmes. Ni quand il explosa pour de bon en criant.

Zelda savait que ce n'était pas qu'à cause de l'acte de la Princesse, bien que ça y ait grandement contribuer. C'était aussi toute la frustration de la quête. Tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il l'avait gardé au fond de lui, ne pensant qu'à l'avenir d'Hyrule. Il lâchait juste ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Et aucun des deux ne virent les ténèbres les recouvrirent.

* * *

Link regardait la mer, mélancolique. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait posé pied sur la terre ferme. Et ça lui manquait, le sol. Partir à l'aventure, c'est cool, mais faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties (parce que ce n'est pas gentil pour mémé qui lui faisait de bonne soupe qui le soignait lorsqu'il allait mal.). Pourquoi ce roi déchu à la noix leur avait demandé, à Tetra et à lui, de fonder une nouvelle Hyrule ?

\- Arrête de râler. Va plutôt aider Nico ! Sourit gentiment la pirate.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Link s'en aller aider le compagnon de navire mais afficha un aire perplexe lorsque Link trébucha.

\- Qu'est ce qu-

Elle n'eut le temps de finir, qu'elle ne vit plus que du noir.

* * *

\- Link ?

L'interpellé releva la tête.

\- Vas-tu de nouveau conduire des trains, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ?

\- Je ne sais pas Zelda… Il secoua la tête. Après tout cela, je n'ai comme pas vraiment envie que tout redevienne comme avant…

Zelda sourit.

\- Tu pourras toujours venir me voir, tu sais ?

Link fit un câlin à l'elfe blonde qui le lui rendit.

Et ce fut sous une belle lumière que les deux disparurent.

* * *

La nuit était avancée. Le froid était revenu dans le désert et Link sentait qu'il devra bientôt trouver cette fichue cités gerudo. La tenue de femme qu'il portait ne le rendait pas si mal à l'aise que ça, (Il était le chevalier de la Princesse. Si le fait de s'habiller comme une fille le dérangeait, il était bien pitoyable) mais le faible tissu ne protégeait pas contre le froid mordant de la nuit.

Frottant ses mains contre ses bras pour produire un peu de chaleur, ses pieds envoyant des vagues de douleurs, le Héro grinça des dents en se rendant compte qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Trop sombre pour que cela soit totalement naturel.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver se qui l'attaqua. La pénombre se condensa en un immense ombre qui le « mangea » en quelques secondes à peine.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce prologue. Je l'ai écrit il y a plusieurs mois déjà...

Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !


End file.
